


Smile when you say that

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile when you say that

## Smile when you say that

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. Yes I'm having fun with them, and no, I won't return them. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

"Morning, Sandburg." He comes out of his room grumbling a reply in a quick dash to the bathroom. Seven minutes later he comes out ready for breakfast, and I have to laugh. 

"Nice hat, Chief." He's blinking those big blue eyes at me in confusion. 

"Huh?" 

I pull the shower cap off his head and brush his hair out gently. 

"Oh." 

"New fashion statement?" He's grinning at me and I realize I still have my hands in his hair. 

"I have a meeting before class; don't have time to mess with my hair." 

"Ah." He's still got that grin on his face and I know there's something more. The final clue is what he's wearing. 

"Meeting with Miss America?" He waggles his eyebrows and I almost zone as I zoom in on those fuzzy caterpillars moving above his eyes. Thankfully, I catch myself before he notices. Forcing my hands out of his hair by sheer will power, I pat him on the shoulder. 

"Good luck, Romeo." I'm smiling all through breakfast, wondering if this woman knows what she's getting herself in for. 

I was just finishing up on the Foust paperwork when he came into the station. As usual, muscles I didn't know I'd tensed relaxed. I had to fight a sappy grin when he came bouncing into the room all excited about getting a date with Serena. Oh wait, excuse me -- _Serena_. 

Simon called us into his office to give us a new case. The Beckett B&E wasn't complicated; they just needed evidence, which meant - a stakeout. For all that I moan about stakeouts, I actually enjoy them, what with Sandburg blathering about the marriage ceremonies of the Yanomamo or dominance hierarchies at the University. I'd almost missed La Droit's escape when Blair began doing his impression of Dean Barnes, head chicken, complete with flapping arms, bobbing head and clucking noises. 

"Why not, Sandburg?" Simon's deep booming voice brings me out of my daydreaming. 

"Plans, man." 

Oh. "Serena?" I try and get my voice into the proper men-bonding-over-women tone. 

"Oh, y-e-a-h." 

"All right. Jim, take Brown with you." Simon said. 

"Thanks, Captain." 

Simon shepherded us out the door. 

* * *

"Hey Jim." 

"Sandburg? What happened to Selena?" 

"Serena. And she had to cancel. She ate the turkey surprise at the Rossi. Food poisoning." 

"Turkey surprise. Interesting." 

"Oh well." Blair shrugged. "I tucked her in and rescheduled. 'Sides, now I can be here with you." 

Where you belong. "So where's Brown?" 

"Well, he wanted to see if he could catch Brian. Looks like it's just you and me. So, what are we looking for tonight, Brain?" 

"Waldo Leinweber. Hopefully he'll lead us to Parker." 

Blair was maneuvering his side of the truck so he could reach three stacks of paper he pulled out of his backpack, and the laptop. "Did I ever tell you how much I love grading papers?" 

As Blair got down to making little red X's, Jim turned up his hearing to listen to the comments Blair muttered under his breath. Content, he turned back to watching the warehouse for signs of Leinweber. 

Sarah McLachlan "Elsewhere"  
I love the time and in between, the calm inside me. In this space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a distance I have wandered To touch upon the years of  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out holding in  
I believe this is heaven to no one else but me And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
Left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to would you try to understand? I know this love is passing time  
Passing through like liquid  
I am drunk in my desire  
But I love the way you smile at me  
I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near I believe, I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
Left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to would you try to understand? Oh, the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free The mold that clings like desperation  
Mother can't you see I've got to live my life the way I feel is right for me  
Might not be right for you but it's right for me I believe this is heaven to no one else but me And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
Left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to would you understand it? Would you try to understand? 

* * *

End Smile when you say that by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
